


I will untangle myself, everything will be loving and free

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Isobel and Maria get married.





	I will untangle myself, everything will be loving and free

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my beta and friend, [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent), who always lets me know when I need to pull back on my inner angst-monster.

Isobel’s first wedding had been a production for the country club crowd, her mom’s friends, truthfully, for everyone in Roswell. To show them all how _normal_ and _human_ she was. It had been a show and she had planned it all perfectly.

Her second wedding is a different matter entirely. Sure, she planned everything to perfection as always, but there’s no show. Or, if there is, it’s intended for one person and one person only.

Isobel stands at the end of the carefully constructed aisle in Max’s backyard. It’s almost empty. Her parents are seated in the front row on one side of the aisle, Michael and Alex in front on the other, thankfully, mostly keeping their hands to themselves, Kyle, and Jenna seated behind them. And Max is at her side, her moral support, as always.

Only the people who truly matter are there. Speaking of…

She gives Michael a nod and the music starts almost instantly. She knows her parents think it’s set on a timer or something, but why not take advantage of what they all can do?

She can feel Max still at her side as Liz leads the way down the aisle, lilac dress stretched over her rounded belly, and Isobel rolls her eyes affectionately. They’ve been married for years and he’s still looking at her like it’s all brand new.

Rosa is close behind her sister, looking far more self-assured than she had before all of it. She had taken a while to adjust, but she had handled it well, cursing Noah when she learned what happened and learning to accept Isobel as someone she had never really known and as a fellow victim of the man who had taken her life.

The first time she had gotten married, Isobel had been nervous about everyone else around her. What they were thinking, what they were seeing. And about Noah. Worried that he’d figure out her secret. Not aware that he already knew it all better than she did. Not aware that he was an act far more perfect than her own, a lie created just to seduce her.

This time, Isobel’s completely sure. Maria knows everything and chose her anyway. And Maria is transparent about who she is. She doesn’t care what anyone thinks and her confidence has nurtured the same in Isobel. She doesn’t care what the world thinks about her life and her choices this time. None of them matter as long as she has the people she loves.

The rest of the world seems to fall away when Maria steps through the doors, Mimi at her side. Isobel watches her talking softly to her mother, reassuring her, before turning towards Isobel, a smile stretching across her face, shaking her head, eyes fond when she sees Isobel’s white suit.

Maria is so beautifully her in a light yellow sundress, flowers decorating her hair.

Isobel barely notices Alex stepping up to take Mimi to her seat, having promised well ahead of time that he’d keep an eye on Maria’s mother, much to Michael’s faux irritation. Max may still look at Liz with those ridiculous moon-eyes, but Michael is the same way with Alex, always acting like Alex is his whole world. And she finally gets it, though she likes to think she’s a little more composed than the pair of them.

All she can see is Maria. And once her soft hands are in Isobel’s, the rest of the world fades away.

Isobel takes a deep breath before starting her vows. She had expected she would need weeks to write them, to come up with something perfect. But, as was always the case with Maria, all she needed to do was write down how she felt.

“I used to be so scared of being seen. I thought people would be scared of the real me, that no one could ever want me for who I am. And you always saw through my facade. You always saw me as more than I knew I could be, even if you didn’t know everything. I never thought someone could love me for all that I am and you do. And I love you the same. The way you call other people out without worry, the way you dance like you don’t care what other people think, how free you are… I take you as you are, Maria. With all your faults and your strengths. As you’ve accepted mine. And I promise to love you and care for you as my wife as long as you’ll have me.”

Maria just smiles at her fondly and squeezes her hands before speaking, “You know, I always knew you were hiding something behind that Ice Queen act, Isobel,” she smirks. But, moments later, it turns into a genuine smile. “I didn’t know you were hiding your heart. You have risked yourself for me, put my heart and my family above yourself time and time again. I want to do the same for you. You don’t love easily, but when you do, you love with every bit of yourself. That’s what you were hiding that entire time. And so I take you and your terrible taste in wine, your weird addiction to Instagram, and all the walls you hide your beautiful heart behind. I promise to love you, too, and care for you as my wife for the rest of my life.”

Isobel wants to tell the officiant to hurry up, but she doesn’t, waiting until she’s done before she ducks down to kiss Maria, not caring about the way their lipsticks smudge and blend together, just pulling her wife closer, smiling at the way Maria nips at her lower lip playfully before pulling away.

* * *

She doesn’t know why she chose to have a reception, not when she just wants to pull Maria into one of the closest rooms and get under that dress.

That is until she sees Maria dancing with her mom and laughing, throwing her head back, flowers shaking loose. Mimi is having a good day today and, while they all know it won’t last, Maria is determined to enjoy it. And Isobel is happy to step back and let her. She gets to spend the rest of her life with this woman, after all. Might as well start it off with joy like this.

Instead, she turns to see how the rest of her guests are doing.

Rosa has already left, citing her need to stay away from the alcohol. But probably also so she can get some alone time with her girlfriend.

Liz is seated, feet up on Max’s lap as he continues to fawn over her. No surprise there. Kyle and Liz are talking animatedly, probably about the practical applications of her latest research, something they have been talking about nearly nonstop lately. And Jenna is talking to Max.

She would wonder why Michael wasn’t a part of the science talk, but she suspects she already knows where he is.

And she’s right. Michael and Alex are dancing, as wrapped up in each other as always. Michael’s hands keep not so subtly sneaking down to grab Alex’s ass. Objectively, she recognizes that it’s a fantastic ass, but if she can’t get any at her wedding, she certainly doesn’t want her brother to either. She’s tempted to get a spray bottle and go after them. At least Max knows how to keep it in his pants in public. She would tell them to get a room, but then they might actually do that and, as it’s Max’s house and they’ve already defiled multiple rooms, much to his dismay.

Which just leaves-

“Happiness suits you, Isobel,” her mom says, walking up to her, her father following close behind. “I never would have guessed it would be Maria Deluca, but… She’s good for you.”

Isobel fights her instinct to straighten her spine, to put on that act she’s spent so much time learning to let go of.

“You know we would have been happy to pay for you to go all out, Princess,” her father says. Well-intentioned, but just not getting it, as always. When she was younger, she had thought he was perfect. Spoiling her rotten. Giving her the picture perfect life. She had thought she should find a man just like him. That had turned out to be one of the worst decisions she had ever made.

“I know, Dad,” she replies, leaning in to give him a hug. “We just wanted something small. With the people we love and who love us most. But thank you. For everything.”

Ann speaks up then, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize how much our expectations affected you. We just wanted you to have an easy life, but I guess-”

“You loved me, Mom,” Isobel interrupts. “As best as you knew how. And I certainly didn’t make it easy. I don’t blame you.” And, truly, she doesn’t. Her concerns were never about what her adoptive parents thought. They were always bigger. Always about hiding who she was from everyone because her secret was dangerous. Her parents still don’t know. But most of their little family does. And accepts it. Somehow. “You tried to make me happy. I was lucky.”

Ann nods. “I think your wife is trying to get your attention,” she says. And then, “Congratulations, Isobel. I’m so glad you’re finally happy,” she gives her daughter a hug and then she’s gone. 

Isobel’s father does the same, kissing the top of her head, telling her he loves her, and then following his wife.

Isobel sees she was right. Maria is still dancing with her mother but is waving her over too.

She doesn’t even pause, instantly rushing toward Maria. She’s surprised by a hug from Mimi, who says softly, “Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter. And for making her happy.”

Isobel fights off tears, well aware that, on some days, Mimi doesn’t recognize her. Some days, she doesn’t even recognize Maria and, instead, is convinced she’s living out _Independence Day._

She simply nods and focuses her attention on Maria, letting her pull her into the wild dancing. She loses her shoes at some point, but she doesn’t really care. All she cares about is Maria’s joyful smile as they dance and the way she finally feels like she can just _be_.


End file.
